


Mismatched

by Starbat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week, F/F, dragon azura was nifty though, tbh i kind of just took the prompt for day four and ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbat/pseuds/Starbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe in some other life they'd get the roles right and fight the battles without casualty, but for now, Corrin could do nothing more but support Azura, the heir of fate, with all her might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt number four, role reversal. I saw a lot of cool stuff for this, and admittedly i wrote this in a bit of a rush because i didn't want to miss a second day (i definitely want to return to the bed prompt for some fluff later) so i apologize for anything odd if you encounter it. I proofread a few times. Anyways, this is probably the most straightforward way of doing it(?). I was too tired to get behind role reversing the way they met, but just changing their roles in the narrative should be enough. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: side note that has absolutely zero relevance to the fic: dragon azura is blue and also resembles an eastern dragon a bit more closely. You know the ones. the noodle dragons. those ones. I mean i can only run with it so far but consider: a dragon that has the same body type (roughly) as a ferret. except with wings. And huge. and scary(ish)

It starts with Azura breaking down in the deathly still aftermath of the exploding sword. Corrin hadn’t been in Hoshido for long enough, not nearly long enough before this happened, and it hurt her so bad the negative feelings filled her near to bursting before the world finally took the problem out of her hands by giving her a distraction from the heavy body she cradled (in much the same way she must have been cradled by this woman, by her mother, once, a very long time ago- ) and forcing her to stand.

Her own earsplitting scream had been a bit much to bear, but it did little to affect the others, if nothing else. Azura didn’t scream, or wasn’t the type to, anyways, so their only actual warning was the first tear that had escaped her dripping from her chin and not reaching the pavement before it evaporated on burning hot skin.

Azura was a dragon, and Azura didn’t scream: she roared.

Everything sort of blurred away after that, Corrin was too stunned and angry and hurting to lend her aid to the fight, and even besides that her sword _blew up the city_ , so it wasn’t like she was going to be any good without a weapon.

It was almost over, but dragon-Azura didn’t seem particularly inclined to stop killing things, and Corrin saw her head whip in the direction of their allies, and her siblings (or maybe Azura’s siblings was a better term for them?) so she did what any reasonable person would do and threw herself at her friend. However much of her was still piloting the body.

There wasn’t time to think, only to put an arm around the neck and try her best not to let the slick, hard scales deter her. “You don’t want to do this,” She begged. Or maybe she did, but Corrin couldn’t help but doubt that.

Whatever Corrin thought, it was cast aside with her when she was thrust onto the ground. Something hit her shoulder hard and she flinched in that direction, cracking an eye open to see Azura pinning her in place. She didn’t know how to feel about that. She looked up, away from the sight of blood coming from the claws piercing skin.

Azura growled, Corrin swallowed and flinched again, wondering if her last breath would come before or after her throat was ripped out. “Please….” She whimpered.

She drew closer. Corrin could count the scales now. They were so orderly, and each was a shade of that same light, soothing blue as her hair. She kept talking. “If you’re going to kill me, please, please, do it with a weapon. Do it with your own two hands. Not…..not like this.” Would it still count as cannibalism? She wouldn’t let Azura end up that way, ostracized and with blood that would never come off her hands. She at least owed her that much. At least that much.

As Azura drew in closer one last time, so close her snout touched the crown of Corrin’s head, Corrin looked up and gave a tight smile in an attempt to smooth over the last of her fears. “It’s okay.”

Azura froze, before backing off slowly, shaking herself like the scales were sand clinging to wet feet. Like she didn’t want them anymore. And then they burned off and Corrin was left to deal with everything else that came.

* * *

They really weren’t sure how it had happened this way. Azura, the peacekepper, given the power to become a powerful dragon and fight and the sword to match. At least the local legend said the sword was for peacekeeping; that part made sense, at least. Though she swore on her life she had no idea of the sword she’d carried being a weapon, nobody trusted Corrin but Azura, who stepped in and boldly decided to spare her, whether her siblings wanted it or not.

Corrin didn’t feel she had the right to choose, not after what she was at fault for, so when it all came to a head in the field, she turned to Azura. “My life belongs to her now,” She said slowly, turning to face her with a nod of her head. “She chooses my path.”

And, if she chose to jump off a bridge and into the bottomless canyon, then she supposed she had no choice but to follow her there, too.

* * *

Corrin didn’t have a lot to offer, but at least she had friends that did. Lilith was more than willing to let Azura join them in the astral plane, giving them time to rest and bide their time and energy in the real world. She had a hard time thinking through a few things, but so did Azura, so it sometimes fell to her to try and comfort the other girl.

Obviously, this was hindered a bit by the fact that, were her normal face not inexpressive enough, Azura happened to enjoy her sulking as a dragon.

Yeah. Threw a bit of a wrench into things.

But on the flip side, she’d gotten herself a dragonstone and Corrin no longer had to worry about having her face torn off her face if she entered the ten foot zone.

Corrin blew some hair out of her face and finally bothered to approach Azura, who was lounging out by the lapis pond in the water. “Holding up alright?”

Azura looked up and flicked her tail in response, crawling out of the water and shaking herself off like a dog. It got a laugh out of Corrin. She reached up to stroke her where she liked it, behind the horns. “Do you need anything?”

She shook her head no and made a warbling noise. “I’m fine,” Corrin replied passively. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, too. I’ll always be behind you, alright?”

Azura seemed pleased enough with that, wrapping a wing around her and making a high, chirruping noise. They slept outside, the former protecting Corrin from the elements while she snored away.

* * *

They’d been fighting the double-sided war for months now. Sometimes they were chased by Nohr, other times, Hoshido. By the time they’d finally managed to get everyone to one side, Anankos had grown powerful.

Corrin offered to distract him and spent the ensuing battle chipping uselessly at the scales of his feet, dodging and scraping by with her life at every turn. Just a little longer. Just until Azura could reach them and land the killing blows.

It really looked hopeful when she got there, Azura using the Yato to its fullest potential, cutting away the scales and defenses Corrin had tried to hard to penetrate. Finally it looked like Anankos was on his last legs, they were really going to win, to build that peaceful future –

But Azura was too confident. While she lined up the perfect strike, so did Anankos.

Corrin threw herself in front of her, biting her lip so hard it bled as the elder dragon bit down around her as well.

Azura hurriedly drove the sword into his head, killing him, but the damage was done.

Corrin grinned weakly from the red-stained rug, feeling her strength fading from the massive bite wounds around her torso. Everything was so damp. She expected to feel cold, but it felt more like she was seeing the world from underwater. Sight blurred, sound dulled, a swimming feeling in her gut, and the tears dribbling of her face – hers, and Azura’s.

“Don’t cry.” She said, eyes closed. “There can be peace now. Turn that frown upside down…” she wanted to laugh, but she couldn’t really. Azura did it for her, and it was the last thing she saw before she joined her mother in the next world.

Maybe in another lifetime, they’d get the story right.


End file.
